The Chronicle of Freezing : Naruto the dragon emperor
by CrimsonEyes 213
Summary: Naruto dikirim kedunia dimana manusia berperang melawan mahkluk bernama Nova bagaimana kehidupan Naruto didunia itu bersama pathnernya yang baru Albion sang Kaisar Naga Putih (Dari Highschool DxD).


**Chapter 1**

Naruto Menatap langit biru saat berada di atap gedung tinggi sambil merasakan angin yang bertiup dengan lembut. Dia berambut perak terang yang gaya rambutnya mirip Minato bahkan bisa dibilang kembarannya yang membedakannya adalah warna rambutnya, tanda kumis pada pipinya dan tanda bulan sabit berwarna biru di dahinya meskipun tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup poni rambutnya, memiliki mata berwarna biru langit, mengenakan sepasang headphone oranye belakang atau di telinganya, Syal berwarna orange, berpakaian hitam panjang, celana panjang hitam, sepatu yang bewarna hitam dan sebuah katana yang dubungkus dengan kain lalu digantung di punggunnya. Saat ini Naruto sedang mendesah karena ia harus memikirkan bagaimana ia harus memenuhi kebutuhannya sekarang di dunia baru ini. untuk mengetahui bagaimana ia sampai ke dunia ini kita akan mundur ceritanya.

**(flashback)**

Naruto entah bagaimana muncul di sebuah hutan sebagai anak empat tahun setelah 'kematian' nya ketika melawan Madara. Saat ia terbangun dan mencoba menemukan jalan keluar ia ditemukan oleh seorang kakek mencari kayu di hutan itu lalu dibawa Naruto ke pondok mereka dan Naruto pun dirawat saat mereka menanyakan dimana orang tuanya dan tempat tinggalnya, Naruto menjawab bahwa ia yatim piatu dan tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Mendengar hal itu membuat pria usia lanjut ini merasa sangat sedih jadi mereka akhirnya mengadopsi Naruto menjadi anaknya selama ini kakek itu ingin sekali memiliki seorang anak tapi tidak pernah kesampaian sampai istrinya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu bahkan setelah istrinya meninggal ia masih tetap menginginkan seorang anak untuk ia rawat yang sepertinya sangat mustahil baginya, seolah Tuhan mendengar harapannya sehingga memberikan anak ini padanya untuk dirawat hal ini tentu saja membuat kakek itu sangat bahagia jadi dia memperlakukan Naruto seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Naruto tidak merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya mereka merawat Naruto dengan kasih saying layaknya anak kandung sehingga membuat Naruto mengeluarkan air mata kebahagian karena ketika Naruto berumur sama saat di konoha orang-orang memperlakukan dia seperti sebuah raksasa monster dijauhin, tidak dipedulikan dan orang-orang selalu menatap dia dengan kebencian.

Naruto tetap mempertahankan nama Uzumaki dengan alasan untuk mempertahankan klan keluarnya yang telah punah jadi pada dasarnya ia adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa, ya ialah pada dasarnya ia telah berada di dunia baru sehingga ia adalah satu-satunya klan Uzumaki yang ada di dunia. Sang kakek tidak memiliki masalah tentang itu pada dasarnya Naruto adalah anak angkat.

Selama 2 tahun Naruto menjalani hidup dengan damai dengan kakek angkatnya meskipun mereka sangat miskin dan tinggal di pondok yang kumuh, Naruto bahkan membantu Kakeknya mencari kayu bakar, makanan yang ada di gunung untuk dijual. hal ini tidak membuat Naruto lelah biar bagaimanapun dia adalah orang dewasa dalam tubuh anak-anak ditambah pengalamannya sebagai ninja yang mencari makanan di hutan saat bertugas ini tidaklah sulit. Dan selama dua tahun Naruto mengalami perubahan pada dirinya seperti warna rambutnya menjadi perak terang, ada tanda bulan sabit di dahinya dan ia memiliki Sharingan khususnya milik Shishui, Naruto menjadi bingun dan bertanya-tanya tentang perubahan pada dirinya tapi membiarkannya seperti angin lewat ditambah penamplannya ini jauh lebih keren dari pada sebelumnya untuk kasus Sharingan ini mungkin efek dari gagak yang Itachi tanam pada Naruto waktu itu.

Ia selalu berlatih dengan Sharingan maupun Mangekyo Sharingannya agar terbiasa dengan mata itu. Tidak seperti Uchiha lainya Naruto tidak akan mengalami kebutaan meskipun terus menerus mengatifkannya ditambah ia bisa menggunakan **Kotoamatsukami,** meskipun begitu ia sekarang tidak lagi seorang jinchuriki sehingga ia akan cepat lelah jadi ia harus melatih dirinya lebih keras lagi dalam melatih tubuh, ninjutsu dan genjutsu.

Naruto beruntung bahwa rumah nya dekat dengan hutan di pengunungan sehingga ia bisa melatih ninjutsu, genjutsu, maupun taijutsu tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu dan juga dia tidak bersekolah karena Naruto sangat miskin meskipun begitu Naruto sangat senang karena ia tidak lagi sekolah karena sangat membosankan. saat Naruto berusia 7 tahun sang kakek yang dianggap sebagai orang tua angkatnya mati akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya, tentu saja membuat Naruto merasa tepukul bagaimana tidak Naruto telah mengangap mereka seperti orang tuanya sendiri seperti Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina atau Jiraya dan Tsunade.

Sadar bahwa mereka tidak memiliki kerabat dekat, Naruto harus hidup sendiri tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto merasa sedih seperti kebanyakan anak-anak seusianya karena ia juga telah menjalani hidup sendirian ketika berada di Konoha tahun demi tahun berlalu Naruto bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupan dirinya dan terus latihan juga ia selalu memuat klon dan membaginya dalam beberapa kelompok untuk berlatih, bekerja dan belajar tentang dunia ini, meskipun begitu kecintaan pada ramen tidak akan pernah pudar meskipun berada di dunia baru.

**( flash end ) **

Sifat dan kebiasan Naruto pun tidak terlalu berubah sifatnya masih tetap sama periang, bersikap kekanak-kekanakan dan serius ketika diperlukan, tapi Naruto terkadang menjadi cabul meskipun tidak setingkat Jiraya, mulai membaca porno dan kalau ia terlambat selalu memberi alasan-alasan yang aneh, bahkan selama ia sekolah menegah bawah ia sering disebut pria feminism karena wajahnya terkadang terlihat seperti perempuan.

[Kenapa kau murung begitu apa kau masih kepikiran tidak mendapat Ramen jumbo ekstra yakiniku kemarin]

"Tidak, bukan itu !" bentak Naruto.

[Lalu]

"Dia sudah mengurangi jatah ramenku dirumah"

...

...

[Hah...kau itu seharusnya mengerti, dia sangat memperhatikan kebutuhan gizi mu itu, jadi wajar saja dia melakukan itu mengingat yang kau makan setiap saat hanya ramen saja terus.]

"Kurasa kau benar Albion" lalu tatapan Naruto menuju seseorang anak berambut biru gelap bersama 3 temannya yang sedang terdesak oleh para preman dimana 2 teman gadisnya dipaksa untuk membuka pakaian mereka dan satu teman prianya disandra.

"Hei kau melihatnya Albion ?"

[Ya dia sangat mirip dengannya bukan hanya dari wajahnya tapi juga dari auranya, anak itu pasti adiknya]

"Aku tahu itu tapi yang kumaksud adalah mereka" Menunjuk Naruto pada dua gadis yang hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam mereka "Bukankah mereka sangat seksi" ucap Naruto sambil menikmati pemandangan surganya.

[Hah...terseralah, ngomong-ngomong bukankah situasi mereka itu dalam bahaya ? apa kau akan menolong mereka ?]

"Tidak"

[Kenapa ?] tanya Albion penasaran.

"Jika ia memang adiknya maka ia pasti bisa melakukan freezing disaat seperti ini meskipun tanpa patner Pandorannya" ucap Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Sharingan lalu Naruto mulai tersenyum karena tertarik pada anak itu "Hou... sungguh menarik apa kau kau pikirkan sekarang tentang anak ini Albion selelah melihat tubuh anak ini."

[Jujur saja tubuh anak ini jauh lebih sempurna dari pada dia jika dia hanya 15% tubuhnya terdiri dari Stigma maka anak itu adalah 30% yah seperti yang diharapkan ia memang adiknya]

"Seperti biasa kau memiliki komentar yang bagus tapi terkadang sangat memusingkan ku, Oh lihat akhirnya ia melakukan freezing" ucap Naruto sambil melihat anak itu melakukan freezing yang membuat para preman itu tidak bisa bergerak, dengan cepat anak itu mulai memukul salah satu preman.

"Tapi tampaknya masih awal baginya" saat melihat anak itu jatuh pingsan lalu sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Naruto, tentu saja Albion yang bersama di dalam diri Naruto juga mengetahui apa yang Naruto pikirkan, mengetahui apa yang patnernya pikirkan yaitu masuk ke dalam akedemy pandora di West Genetic ia langsung berteriak.

[Oi...apa kau serius tentang ini !?]

"Tentu saja aku serius. Lagian kau tahu bukan masalah ini terkadang masih ada yang belum terpecekahkan bukan ?"

[Memang benar sih tapi bagaimana dengan...]

"Aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan marah kok hanya karena ini." ucap Naruto kemudian ia mulai memandangi langit yang menjelang malam hari "Kau tahu Albion, aku maupun kau kita berasal dari dunia yang berbeda yang yang secara kebetulan sampai ke dunia ini pada dasarnya kita tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah yang ada di dunia ini tapi kita malah terseret ke masalah ini. Heh padahal awalnya aku bisa hidup dengan damai tanpa masalah di dunia ini."

[Yah terkadang aku juga berpikir sesekali mempunyai pemilik yang hidup damai tanpa adanya pertarungan menyangkut hidup dan mati yang harus sampai menggunakanku.]

"Hahahaha...aku pikir Naga seperti dirimu hanya bisa berpikir soal pertarungan saja" tertawa Naruto pada Albion.

[Apa salah jika Naga juga berpikir untuk hidup damai tanpa adanya pertarungan ?]

"Tidak juga sih, tapi apa kau tidak merasa gerah apa jiwamu terkurung terus dalam Sacred gear atau apalah itu ?"

[Tidak juga sih, yah tapi karena ini juga aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang dangan setiap karakter yang berbeda-beda.]

Kemudian Naruto mengelurakan gulungan kecil dan membukanya.

***Poof* **

Dalam kumpulan asap keluar sebuah Katana panjang bernama Yukianesa (Pedang ini seperti milik Jin Kisaragi di blazblue)

[Kenapa kau mengeluarkan Yukianesa ?] tanya Albion penasaran.

"Jika kita datang dengan kekuatan murni milik kita, itu akan membuat dunia menjadi sangat kehebohan karena itu aku mengeluarkan Yukianesa"

[Tapi tetap sajakan ceritanya kal...!, oh aku mengerti, ini akan menjadi menarik] ucap Albion tenang mengetahui apa alasan kenapa patnernya mengeluarkan Yukianesa Albion hanya diam dan melihat perkembangannya saja tapi ia juga mendesah biar bagaimanapun pemiliknya ini seorang cabul dan penggila ramen tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan mengitip para cewek di akedemy itu dan memborong ramen yang ada kafetaria sekolah itu atau memang ia memang sudah memikirkan setelah memutuskan untuk masuk ke West Genetic, sungguh pemilik yang hebat (dalam arti tertentu) sekali lempar kena 3 burung.

* * *

**Yah inilah Fanfiction ke-2 ku, Mungkin ini lebih pendek dari Fic ku yang sebelumnya tapi aku harap ****kalian menyukainya.**

**Disini ku buat Naruto sedikit berbeda, juga kemampuannya aku tambahkan dari Highschool DxD dan senjata dari BlazBlue dan mungkin juga ada banyak kesalahan kata dalam cerita ini jadi tolong... **

**Please Review sebanyak-banyaknya ! untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan juga selamat Tahun baru 2014.**

**Ja Ne !**

* * *

[Jadi Naruto]

"?"

[Bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke West Genetic sebagai siswa]

"umm...entalah aku belum memikirkannya sampai situ"

...

...

...

...

[Hah...sudah kuduga kau ini memang pada dasarnya bodoh]

"Hei Aku tidak bodoh tahu, aku hanya kurang pintar !"

[Itu sama saja bodoh]

"Diam !"


End file.
